Hearts in the deck
by getalife104
Summary: Look at me I'm the boys of former team seven! I like to desert people and IN THEIR TIME OF NEED!"she yelled to them from her window. "Hey! First we didn't know! And second you're making me sound uncool! Unsexy! Not right Sakura!" Kakashi yelled back.
1. King of hearts

Okay so I felt like the original story was crap so I rewrote it and decided to tweak the story a bit. I'm sorry if you're pissed at me right now. I used paramore songs even though I don't own 'em so here's the order.

Stop this song (Lovesick Melody)

This Circle

I don't own Naruto.

8

3

1

_You say the sweetest things and I_

_Can't keep my heart from singing along to the sound of your song_

_My stupid feet keep moving to this 4/4 beat, I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (die for you)_

_(Someone stop this)_

_I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_Won't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song, so I won't sing.._

**She spun round and round rivaling a bat out of hell in speed.**

_I never let love in so I could keep my heart from hurting_

_The longer that I live with this idea, the more I sink into this 4/4 beat_

_I'm in time with you_

_Whoa, to this 4/4 beat I would die for you (stop this song)_

_I've gone to far to come back from here, but you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_I've come to far to get over you, and you don't have a clue_

_You don't know what you do to me_

_Can't someone stop this song, so I won't sing along_

_Someone stop this song, so I won't sing_

**A kunai in each hand she killed all of her clients enemies. **

_Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me if I don't sing_

_It creeps in like a spider_

_Can't be killed, although I try and try to_

_Well, don't you see I'm falling?_

_Don't wanna love you, but I do_

**Her clothes were stained with blood and she cackled at the hundreds of dead bodies continuing to pile up.**

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing along?_

_(Lovesick melody) Can someone stop this song, so I won't sing?_

_Your lovesick melody is gonna get the best of me tonight_

_But you won't get to me, no_

_You won't get to me 'cause I won't sing_

**She slowly ceased and licked a drop of blood off of one of her kunais. Still laughing she slowly walked in the direction of her home her hair dripping with blood.**

8

3

1

He was exhausted.

He didn't care if it took a nasty bite out of his pride. He was tired. He sat down on the ground and stared at the usually energetic Uzumaki Naruto breathing in and out. Obviously he was exhausted too.

"Oi. Teme. How's about you just go back to Konoha? We're both tired as hell, Itachi and Oro-dude are dead and I really don't wanna have to embarrass you by smacking your sorry ass down." Naruto said between breaths.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk. _Kakashi must have already killed Hebi_. He thought as he and Naruto slowly rose up from the ground and into fighting positions.

8

3

1

"ACHOO!!" Kakashi sneezed while reading his book. Three dead bodies were below the tree he was sitting on.

"Naruto. I know I'm sexy but could you and Sasuke please stop thinking about me? It's making me sneeze" Kakashi said into the mic.

"_Ugh! Who'd wanna think about you?! You perv! It's probably Sasuke thinking about you. He is gay you know." _Naruto replied dodging a hit from Sasuke.

8

3

1

"Dobe." Sasuke said in a hazardous tone. He pulled out two shuriken and threw them at him.

"HA!" Naruto said dodging the first one but was hit right in the center of his forehead causing him to cry out in pain.

"BASTARD!" Naruto yelled with anime tears. "Kakashi get your ass over here!"

A puff of smoke appeared on a tree beside them.

"Sasuke think about this." He said as the pair exchanged punches and multiple weapons, "Itachi is dead, Orochimaru is dead, Hebi is dead. You only have one goal left and in order to complete that goal you need a stable home. Just come with us back to Konoha."

"Yeah and most importantly there is me and Kakashi. Even though you're 'strong'. You can't face two powerful shinobi." Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

Suspense choked the air as Sasuke and Naruto came to a halt to allow him to think about his answer, "Okay. Fine."

"Let's go my pupils. We will leave for Konoha now." He said leading the two men to the path. Then they walked down the path heading for Konoha.

Only a few hours of walking with a pervy sensei, a loudmouthed blonde and an only one syllable word using bastard.

…

Woohoo. I'd love to be on that trip!

…

…

"25 cups of ramen on the wall. 25 cups of ramen! You take one down pass it around 25 cups of ramen in the wall!" Naruto said trying to break the silence.

BAM

Ohh! Smacked right into a tree!

And that makes the score Sasuke: 126 and Naruto: 5.

Better luck next time Naruto.

Mwahahahahaha.

8

3

1

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said poking trying to wake up the Hokage.

"hmpngnmp"

"Tsu-na-de-sa-ma." Shizune said sternly. "I didn't want to have to do this but you asked for it Tsunade-sama"

Poke.

Stir.

Poke. Poke.

Stir. Groan.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Jolt. Glare.

"You wouldn't wake up so I had to!" Shizune said defending herself.

"And why did I have to be woken up?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke have returned to the village."

"Send them in!" Tsunade shouted. Shizune sweat dropped.

"Umm they're right there." Shizune said pointing to the three forms sitting on three separate sofas.

"Yo!" Kakashi said waving his hand in a casual manner. Naruto was cracking up in his chair while Sasuke's face was impassive.

"Don't speak to me casually! YOU THREE LEFT THE VILLAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION!! Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused for me?! How much paperwork I went through?! How much pain Sakura went through?! Kakashi, Naruto you were gone for 3 years and Sasuke for 7. SEVEN!!"

"Tsunade-sama we have discussed this already amongst ourselves and have decided to face the consequences as long as we get to come back to our home." Kakashi said.

"Very well then your punishment will be commu-"

BANG

"Tsu-tsu-chaaan! I have the paperwork!" A voice said slamming open the doors to Tsunade's office open.

Yes. I, Sakura Haruno just called the fifth Hokage Tsu-tsu-chan.

Why?

Because I am fucking amazing.

She wore a fishnet shirt and right over it was a red tube top with the Haruno symbol on her back. She also wore dark denim skinny jeans with the weapons holder on her right thigh. Black ninja sandals covered her feet all the way up to her knees and black gloves covered her hands. Her black elbow warmers were decorated with pins from different places and sayings. Two rings decorated her middle fingers. One was of a heart and the other of a black skull. Her pastel pink hair was tied into a loose low bun and bright orange headphones covered her ears and hung at the back of her head. Her hitai-ate was wrapped around her waist.

I had a friend in America who sent the headphones Ipod, skinny jeans and apple laptop that was at her apartment.

I walked over to Tsunade pretending not to notice my three ex-teammates. "Here. Oh and I added five extra pages just to tweak you off." I said grinning. Tsunade stared at (Fucking awesome and magical) me.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Stare.

Blink. Blink. Yawn. Blink. Blink.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Tsu-tsu-chan?"

"Have you noticed anyone else in this room besides me, you, Shizune and Tonton?"

3

2

1

…

I slowly turned around and saw them.

"Ara? When'd they get here?" Tsunade sighed deeply while the rest sweat dropped.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Nah! I already knew they were here. I could smell they're blood." I said grinning.

Yes I am grinning.

Why am I grinning?

Because even though I was ditched by the love of my life, later ditched by my bestyest friends and had my life ruined by a certain incident. I am a happy person. And when I say happy I mean happy as in Batman's worst enemy Joker why-so-serious happy.

"I swear you are going to turn me into a 100 year old woman."

"But Baa-chan! You're already 100!" Naruto said grinning. A pen was sent toward his direction. Kakashi snickered at the comment while Sasuke chuckled.

O.O

I know. Scary isn't it? Funny how an Uchiha can make someone shit their pants by laughing at Uzumaki.

"Your punishment is to gain Sakura's trust. If you give me the three key secrets about Sakura you will be given statuses and missions of your own. You will attend missions with her, live with her and protect her. Whatever she says goes." Tsunade said to the three men.

I love Tsu-tsu-chan like a mother but seriously I have to say this.

Bitch.

Le Gasp! I just had the most awesomest idea evah!

My face turned impassive and I chuckled darkly.

"Ara? I guess they'll never see another one of their own missions. They'll die with nothing to remember them by." I said smirking.

Mwahahahahahaha.

"Yeah. Sakura. If you're going to say that at least say it when you're not covered in blood. Take a freakin' shower." Tsunade stated.

Damnit! Totally ruined the I-am-Sakura-hear-me-roar atmosphere!

"If she needs protection on her missions then she shouldn't be a Shinobi." Sasuke said not even bothering to look at me.

"I don't need protection Uchiha-san. Tsu-tsu-chan is just worried about me being on S-class missions." I retorted not even bothering to look at him.

HA! Take that motherfucker!

"If the Hokage is worried about a shinobi on a mission then that person is not fit to go on that particular mission." Sasuke declared.

"Tsunade's like my kaa-chan. So it's only natural for someone to worry about his or her loved one when that loved one is faced with a life or death situation. If a person has the power to make that loved one safer during that situation then of course the power would be used. Dumbass" Sakura said glaring at the Uchiha boy who in return glared back.

Smart and snappy. I am proud of myself.

"Sakura! Behave!" Tsunade said. I turned toward the door and walked towards it.

"Where are you going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. I turned my head slightly.

"I am going to go fuck a random stranger."

…

Awkward silence

…

"Seriously?" Kakashi asked.

Sa-chan was right! That line does fuck up someone!

I turned back to the door and pushed them open I responded only looking a Tsunade. I treated the question as if it were the her's.

"Nah. Ima take a shower." The three boys fell anime style while Shizune sweat dropped and Tsunade sigh deeply.

"Follow her to her apartment and get some rest!" Tsunade shouted. The boys immediately shot right up and out the door before Tsunade got mad.

"She has another mission tomorrow." Shizune said.

"Hmm. Knowing Sakura the first secret will be found out soon. If they haven't heard it from the citizens of course." Tsunade said twisting her chair around to gaze at the city.

8

3

1

I walked down the streets of the town hands stuffed in my pockets and the three assholes trailing behind me. Together. Just like the old days.

We were so blind to the pain and suffering that were going to come in the next few years. _**They**_ were so blind to the pain I've been suffering with since I was born.

Wow. That whole thought just made me depressed.

"It's that Haruno girl." A woman whispered to her friend.

"Hmph. It's only a matter of time before she drains our city clea-"

I halted and glared at the two gossiping women who immediately shut up after my Ima-eat-you-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up glare. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi couldn't hear them since the women were a few blocks away. I could hear them clearly because my senses were higher than humans.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Do you really have the right to add –chan to my name?" I asked not facing him. His eyes saddened. He really was sorry he left.

"Oh. Sorry Sakura-san." He apologized sadly. We continued to walk down the streets. Every single civilian stood out of the way for them. Creating a large gap. I stayed silent during their walk while the trio had a very interesting conversation.

"So…Sasuke." Naruto said.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Are you…gay?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Naruto. He's been with two guys and an ugly ass whore. I'll be surprised if he hasn't turned gay." Kakashi said grinning under his mask.

"Hmm. True." Naruto said in a thinking position.

"First. I am not gay. Second. I will never be gay. And third. Why the fuck are you even asking dobe? I swear if you are secretly in love with me I will kick your ass until you aren't." Sasuke hissed.

"Wow. I am amazed that you actually said more than one word Sasuke. Soon you'll be able to say paragraphs with emotions besides anger and sadness!" Kakashi said with a grin.

"I'm not gay! I love Hinata-chan!" Naruto protested.

…

...

"I just said that really loud didn't I?" Naruto said.

"At least he's grown some smarts while I was gone." Sasuke said scoffing.

"Think of the bright side! You don't have to confess to her! She, and probably half the town, knows now!" Kakashi said patting Naruto on the back. I sighed. Fucking jerks don't even know the meaning of silent do they?

"Oi! Give me your bags and go visit who ever you want to visit. Your voices are annoying me. Except you _**Uchiha**_. God knows what'll happen if I leave you alone in a town full of people who hate you and others who want to rape you. My address is xxx Waterfront avenue." I said with bitterness and disgust when I said Sasuke's last name.

"You sure you aren't one of the ones who want to rape me _**Haruno**_?" Sasuke asked using the same tone with my last name.

Oh? This'll be fun.

"Positive" I said receiving Naruto's large bag and then Kakashi's. Using a twist of sarcasm I retorted, "Would you like me to carry your bag too Ms. Uchiha? You look quite weak."

"Says the girl who couldn't even beat Yamanaka." Sasuke said passing me by. I glared. Hard.

Sometimes don't you just wish that you could cause someone pain by just _looking_ at them?

"Sasuke! Stop being an asshole!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi had turned the corner. Searching for Anko's house.

"Go away pest. I can handle my own fights" I barked to Naruto as I swung the two bags on my back and continued to walk.

How dare he interrupt!

Naruto gave her a sad look and walked to the direction of the Hyuuga manor.

_Take this time to realize_

_That you always shut your eyes_

_In the midst of trial_

_And everything is always right_

_And I think that it's time_

_This battle must be won_

_But you pushed it aside_

_Pushed it aside_

_Pretend that it's gone_

I tuned out the world again. Ignoring the smells, the sights, the sounds and even the feeling of me being there.

_This circle never ends_

_And it's time you just face it, don't pretend_

_That it's over_

_This circle never ends_

_And it's time you just face it, don't pretend_

_That it's over_

Ever since they did **it **to me. Everyone treated me different. I went from the loveable Cherry Blossom to the blood stained _**monster**_.

_Take this time to realize_

_That you always force a smile_

_In he midst of trial_

_And everything is always right_

_And I think that it's time_

_This battle must be won_

_But you pushed it aside_

_Pushed it aside_

_Pretend that it's gone_

When Sasuke left. I was heartbroken. But when Kakashi and Naruto left. My whole being shattered. Was I really that forgettable?

_This circle never ends_

_And it's time you just face it, don't pretend_

_That it's over_

_This circle never ends_

_And it's time you just face it, don't pretend_

_That it's over_

Was I really that weak?

_And it never ends_

_It never ends_

_And it never ends_

_And it never ends_

_No, it never ends_

Was I really that useless?

_This circle never ends_

_And it's time you just face it, don't pretend_

_That it's over_

_This circle never ends_

_And it's time you just face it, don't pretend_

_That it's over, it's over_

Yeah I was. But not anymore.

I stopped the movement of my feet and cut off my music. Lowering my headphones to meet my neck I turned towards Sasuke.

"We're here"

"Aa" He responded.

If you could actually call that a response.

I walked up the stairs to my large apartment glancing back every turn to make sure Uchiha was following. I placed my hand on the center of my door allowing my chakra to flow into it and unlock it.

"Only my chakra can open the door but I'll fix the seal so that you, Kakashi and Naruto can get in." I said walking inside and closing the door after he got in. I walked over to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen. That room right there is TV room. Go down the hallway. Three doors down. The room next to mine. You can tell it's mine coz the door's orange. The door across my room is the closet. Get a futon from there. Do **not** touch the pink flowery one. At the end of the hallway is the bathroom. I'm going to take a shower so don't go in while I am got it?" I explained skipping pass him and into the hallway.

"Where did you get all that blood from?" He asked. I halted and forced my head to turn to face him.

"Where do you think?" I asked with a taunting smile and continued to skip to the bathroom.

After my one hour shower I walked down the hallway to the kitchen only to meet my ex-teammates. Kakashi reading his book on the dinner table, Naruto spewing water from his mouth from seeing me in only a towel (smirk) and Sasuke watching my every movement from the counter.

Probably staring at my ass. Le Gasp! Sasuke you perv!

I grabbed a cup and filled it with water gulping all of it down and putting it in the sink.

"Make sure you clean up the water you just spit out Uzumaki." I said walking to my room a grin on my face. His face was bright pink and he was flustered trying to clean up his mess with a towel.

I changed into black short shorts and a white tank top and plopped onto my sofa flipping the channels.

"You three all unpacked?" I asked still staring at the screen.

"Aa" Uchiha answered from right next to me on the sofa.

"Yes." Kakashi said not bothering to look up from his book.

"Yup!" Naruto said from the chair next to me with a bright smile on his face.

"Do you have your futons ready?" I asked again.

"Aa." I swear if he answers another one of my questions like that. I will kick his ass to Suna. Then I will go there burry him up to his head and tell Panda-kun (Gaara) to make a sandstorm so that he will die from suffocation.

"No" Kakashi said getting up.

"Nope!" Naruto said getting up as well.

"The door across my room is the closet. Do not touch the flowery pink one or I will dress you up as a cookie and feed you to the cookie monster" I said still flipping channels.

"Where'd you get that threat from?" Naruto said laughing.

"My mind. The place that you really don't want to see right now. It's picturing you being eaten alive by the cookie monster." I said staring at him with my scariest grin. Well, not scariest 'coz I really don't want the smell of shit in my apartment. Naruto dashed to the closet getting his futon trying to forget my comment.

"You opened the door for them?" I asked Uchiha.

"Aa" He answered watching TV. I glared at him.

"Have you ever read a dictionary?"

"No. I never have time to" He answered.

"Ah! It speaks actually words!" I said throwing my hand in the air. He smirked.

Don't smirk at me you fucking bas-

"Sakura-san! Is that flowery pink one yours?" Naruto asked walking back into the room plopping back on the single seater sofa. Kakashi sat on the other one next to Sasuke. My eyes saddened.

"No. It's my little sister's." I said staring at my lap.

"You have a sister?! Can we meet her?!" Naruto said clearly excited. I closed my eyes imagining her smile and her sparkling emerald eyes.

"She died a three years ago." I said my eyes still closed.

"Oh. I'm sorry Sakura-san" Naruto said ashamed.

"It's fine. Don't pity me." I said opening my eyes again to glance at him.

"How old was she?" Kakashi asked.

"Thirteen. She had just been assigned a team." I said smiling at the memory of her rushing in the house to tell me. It was quiet for a while.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked getting up. They nodded. I raided the fridge and the cabinets searching for food.

"And the choices are. A. Ramen. B. Ramen or C. Tomatoes." I muttered loud enough for them to hear me. I handed the ramen bowls to Naruto and Kakashi but gave Sasuke a bowl full of tomatoes.

"How did yo-" Sasuke asked but was cut off by Sakura.

"Uchiha. Think. I used to love you to the extent of stalking." I said with a smile.

"Creepy." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Does anyone else know?" He asked taking a bite into the tomato.

"Well they didn't until Naruto-san and Kakashi-san left. Then I sold it to your fan girls for cookies." I said grinning as I plopped down on the couch with a water bottle full of a red substance.

"Cookies? You sold information about me to a bunch of stalkers for cookies?" Sasuke said raising a brow.

"Hey! They were some damn good cookies! And think about it this way. You don't ever have to buy tomatoes again. When they find out you're back they'll send you loads of 'em. Then again they could be filled with love potions. Well. You're screwed. Oh and because I am nice I'll warn you. I'm pretty sure Ami has rabies so beware." I said taking another sip of my drink and flipping the channel.

"Bitch." Sasuke said sending a death glare my way.

I grinned, "I know! Oh yeah. I have another mission tomorrow so make sure you pack up. I don't give a shit if you are tired. If you bring me down I will not hesitate to kill you."

They stayed silent but I could smell they're surprise. I gulped down the rest of my drink.

"I'm going to bed. I'd suggest you three do to. If not I'll give you a warning. Do not sneak out of this apartment because the only way to get in is through my chakra." I said and walked to my room.

8

3

1

:Dreaming:

My foot was tied to a pole using chakra strings and I was slowly falling into unconsciousness.

"NEE-CHAN!! SAVE ME!" I heard Yuki call from upstairs.

"Yu-yuki? Yuki?! YUKI!!" I called struggling to keep conscious. My hands dug into the ground trying to pull myself to the stairs to save her. I blacked out.

When I awoke. Yuki was there dead. Wounds from needles all over her body. Her eyes were wide open from fear. Frustrated tears ran down my cheeks as I held her body close. I came to late. I couldn't save her.

"Yuki. Wake up. Please. Don't die. Don't leave me. I promise. I'll get revenge. I will kill them." I hugged her tighter and tighter.

"Sakura. Are you ready for another experiment?" A male figure asked.

"Your sister didn't survive it. But hopefully you will! Don't worry it won't hurt!" A female figure said. They bother drew closer with needles in their hands and a strange dark red liquid inside. I hugged Yuki tighter. My eyes wide in fear.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed.

:End dreaming:

"NO!" I screamed opening my eyes. Panting I tried to recollect my breath and sat up only to see Uzumaki, Hatake and Uchiha sitting next to my futon. They were worried about me. I pushed them out of the way and stood up. I ran to the kitchen and splashed water in my face calming down.

"Bad dream?" Kakashi asked worried.

Damn should've gone to the bathroom.

"Yeah." I answered cursing at my own stupidity to allow them to see this part of me. I sat down on one of the dinner table chairs resting my elbow on the table and my forehead in my hands.

"You wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked.

"No" I snapped glaring at him. I closed my eyes. Naruto pulled out the chair next to me while Sasuke sat in front of me.

Gumballs, how I wish he wasn't.

"Sakura-san. Even if you hate us just know that we are here for you. Even Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile. My bangs covered my eyes and I grinned murderously.

"You say that now but by tomorrow when you find out _what _I am. You'll be running right out that door. Just like all the others. In fact it'll be better that way."

"What do you m-" Sasuke asked but was cut off. I got up making the chair screech and when I was at the beginning of the hallway I finally spoke.

"Goodnight all." I continued to walk down the hallway and into my room where I slept without a sound.

8

3

1


	2. Queen of hearts

I don't own Naruto.

Okay so I think there might be confusion so let me explain. Out loud Sakura calls her ex teammates by their last names but with descriptions she calls them by their first.

8

3

1

I grinned evilly with speakers next to me and my I-pod plugged into them.

Play.

_Four letter word just to get me along _

_It's a difficulty and i'm biting on my tongue and I _

_I keep stalling, keeping me together _

_People around gotta find something to say now _

_Holding back, everyday the same _

_Don't wanna be a loner _

_Listen to me, oh no _

_I never say anything at all _

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name _

_(ame,ame,ame) _

_They call me 'Hell' _

_They call me 'Stacey' _

_They call me 'her' _

_They call me 'Jane' _

_That's not my name _

_That's not my name _

_That's not my name _

_That's not my name _

_They call me 'quiet girl' _

_But i'm a riot _

_Mary Jo Lisa _

_Always the same _

_That's not my name _

_That's not my name _

_That's not my name _

_That's not my name _

_I miss the catch if they throw me the ball _

_I'm the last chick standing up against the wall _

_Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring _

_Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now _

Oh yes. Yes I just did wake up the prisoners at ten am with full blast speakers.

Mwahahaha.

But sadly my main target was already up at six.

Damn Uchiha.

Naruto and Kakashi came out of their rooms covering their ears and with faces clearly showing pain. I grinned evilly turning off my music.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to welcome you guys yesterday. Welcome to hell on earth." I said to them with a grin.

"Are we leaving for the mission right now?" Naruto asked groggily.

"No. Get dressed." I said innocently at first but barked out the rest. They walked back to their rooms to change except for Uchiha who was already changed.

"When are we leaving?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee. He was leaning against the counter.

"Hmmm. About two or two thirty." I said walking over and raiding the fridge for one of my bottles filled with a red substance.

"Then what was the reason for waking them up at ten?" He asked glancing at me as I chugged the thing. I wiped my mouth.

"Well reason one because I have things to do and reason two because it's just a lot of fun to bug the hell outta people." I said placing the empty bottle on the left side of the sink to be refilled later.

"Okay ready!" Naruto called clad in his orange and black attire. Kakashi came in looking the same too but Sasuke was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black ninja pants. For shoes he wore the black ninja sandals.

I raised a brow.

"Ara? Uchiha have you finally given up on that gay bow?" I asked snickering. He glared at me.

"Sakura. You're wearing fishnets and tight ass jeans. Don't start patronizing me when you need help yourself."

"HA! With that bow you looked like a present! If you went up to someone home with those clothes and knocked on the door they would surely drag you inside and rape you." I said laughing at the mental image. The other two laughed at the joke too.

"Yes before. But now I don't wear that. On the other hand you still look like a whore." He said with a nasty glare.

"Hey! Don't bring Ino into this!" I said with a grin. I walked over to the fridge, grabbed six bottles and stuffed them in my bag. I walked over to the door opening it then closing and walked down the stairs with them right behind me.

"I need to run an errand. You can come if you want. If not then at two meet me at the gates. Hatake don't you dare be late." I said. I sniffed the air searching for who had left and who had stayed. Surprisingly they all stayed.

I turned the corner in the direction of the market.

"Where are we going Sakura-san?" Naruto asked.

"I need to ask Hinata-san a favor. She usually goes to tea and pastry shop with Tenten-san during this time." I answered as we walked into the market. We walked into the store and stood in front of the table where Hinata-san and Tenten-san sat.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled in excitement and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hinata-san? Sa-chan is suppose to come back from his mission today could you please tell him that I can't greet him this time? Some things came up." I said with a gentle smile.

"Y-y-y-yes! O-of course Sakura-san! I'll tell Sai-san as soon as he gets back!" She answered flustered by the kiss. I smiled.

"Arigatou." I said gently. She was the one person that made me smile truly. She's so kind and sweet and funny in her own shy little way.

"I'll see you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto said kissing her on the lips and walked out the door with Sakura and them. I glanced back at her to see that she was tomato red.

"Our next stop is the old training ground." I said walking down the path I knew so very well.

I think I'll tell them there. Get it out of the way so it won't be a hassle later.

"Okay Sakura-san who're you gonna fight first?!" Naruto said pumped full of excitement. I raised a brow digging in my bag for another bottle of the red substance. Naruto sat at the trunk of one of the trees while Kakashi sat on one of the branches of another tree and Sasuke sat on the ground looking up at the sky. I sat criss crossed on the railing of the bridge.

"If I fight you guys or if you fight each other you'll run out of chakra and be useless on the mission. Instead you three relax or meditate or something. Oh, and Uchiha Tsu-tsu-chan poofed in last night and sealed your seal. You can't use it anymore." I said taking a sip of my drink. He glared at the trees.

PMS much?

"Sakura-san! I'm thirsty! Can I have some of that?" Naruto whined pointing at Sakura's drink. I smirked inwardly.

Might as well have some fun while I tell 'em.

I tossed the bottle to him watching closely as he put it up to his mouth but stopped and closed it.

"I don't have cooties or anything like that Uzumaki." I said rolling my eyes.

"No that's not it. Oi! Teme! You look thirstier than me! Here!" Naruto said throwing it to Sasuke who caught it.

Oh? Sasuke? Even better. Where's a camera when you need one?

I grinned murderously and watched him as he took a drink but immediately spit it out and wiped his lips free from the liquid.

"Since when do you drink blood?" He demanded glaring. I grinned again not answering. I wanted to hear the other reactions.

"How do you know it's blood Teme?" Naruto asked.

"I've tasted blood before dobe." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off me.

"Does Tsunade know about your umm…fetish?" Kakashi asked me.

"Is this a prank?" Naruto asked shocked. I started to clap.

"Hahahahaha! Great reactions! Anger from not being told sooner, disbelief and a mix of uncertainty and fear that I could be turning into a mad man! Wonderful! That's what I love about you humans. Your reactions to unexpected news." I said grinning wildly and standing up from my position with a hand on my hip.

"You see my parents were scientists for Konoha. They believed they could make the fictional beings from books and imaginations real. But the Hokage was against their ideas for experiments. So when I turned four and my parents had my baby sister they began to do secret experiments on me." I said looking at them with blank eyes recalling the first time they did an experiment on me.

"How come you never told us?" Naruto asked standing up slowly outraged at what her parents did.

I grinned, "Two months after Uzumaki and Hatake left, when my sister came home from the academy my parents decided to test their latest concoction on her. I had come home earlier and was knocked out by a gas. When I woke up my sister was dead on the floor with blood and saliva coming out of her mouth. The formula was too much for her. So the tried it on me. And guess what? Success! It worked. I became a vampire."

"Sakura! Answer my question!" Naruto snapped at Sakura.

"Why did you never tell us?!" Sasuke growled.

"We could have helped!" Kakashi yelled. Sasuke stood in his spot and Kakashi was standing a few inches away from Naruto.

They were pissed.

I withdrew my fangs and my eyes became completely black with emerald green as my pupils.

I was even more pissed.

"I wasn't able to tell you because I was scared they would hurt me more! That you three wouldn't believe me! And by the time I was able to tell you! You were all _**gone**_!" I screamed at them. The ground began to shake and break apart around us and the bridge came completely apart. I breathed in and out calming myself down. My fangs receded and my eyes went back to normal.

"It's time to go." I growled at them jumping across the river with out chakra. I continued to jump long distances until I came to the gate where I waited for them.

Naruto and Kakashi walked ahead of me not able to face me while Sasuke walked right next to me. Surprising no?

I stopped making a sound on the path causing Kakashi and Naruto to stop and face her. I glanced at Sasuke.

"Where the _fuck_ is my water bottle filled with blood? I'm starving." He reached into his sack and pulled it out handing it to me and they watched as I chugged it and put it back in my sack.

"Uchiha. What do you want to know?" I asked looking at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked slightly surprised but not showing it on his face or his eyes.

"I can sense human emotions." I said rolling my eyes. He was taking to long.

"What can you do?" He said as we continued to walk. I looked straight ahead looking at Kakashi and Naruto who were listening intently. I grinned evilly.

"I'm stronger, faster and have higher senses than humans. I have telepathy: the ability to talk to one through thoughts, Psychometry: the ability to know everything about an object by one touch, Telekinesis: the ability to lift objects with my mind, empathy: the ability to understand another's emotions, Cryokinesis: the ability to control ice, Chronokinesis: the ability to control time, Electrokinesis: the ability to summon or control electricity, Pyrokinesis: the ability to control or summon fire, Levitation: the ability to levitate myself and other objects/people, Invisibility: the ability to be invisible, Teleportation: the ability to move to different places within a few seconds, the ability to read ones thoughts and Precognition: the ability to see an event before it happens."

"Where you umm made with them?" Naruto asked afraid that the word created would be too much for me.

"No. I had to train hard in order to obtain these abilities. Except for the stronger and faster part. I was _created_ with those abilities." I said with a sadistic grin. Evil grins and small smiles were just what I liked to do. Smirks reminded me of Sasuke.

Ugh. Nasty.

We really don't need another Sasuke in this world.

"Was the blood from yesterday from the person you got the blood from?" Kakashi asked me afraid it was one of the citizens. I giggled freakily.

"I get my food from the blood bank and from people I have to kill during missions. I just got back from a mission yesterday and went home to add some extra pages to piss off Tsu-tsu-chan." I said with another grin.

"So that stuff you drank last night, this morning and at the training grounds was blood?" Naruto said. I rolled my eyes.

I swear he was dropped as a baby.

"No. That was Koolaid." I said with sarcasm. Kakashi and Naruto slowed down and allowed Sasuke to catch up and walk beside them leaving me a few steps behind.

I reached I my pocket for my I-pod and played the song Poppin' by All Time Low.

_You've got me poppin' champagne_

_I'm at it again_

_Caught up in the moment_

_But not in the right way_

_I'm falling in between_

_Tearing up at the seams_

_We're just aiming to please_

_And aesthetics don't hurt one bit_

_So follow me down_

_Take this all the way_

_Any way you want to_

_Why don't you say so?_

_I think I'm caught in between_

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

Their voices annoyed me to no end so I turned up my music.

_You've got me thinking that_

_Lately I've been wishing_

_The television set would show me more_

_Than just a picture of the things I've grown to detest_

_I strip down my dignity_

_They can take all of me_

_But they won't ever take what I still believe_

_So follow me down_

_Take this all the way_

_Any way you want to_

_Why don't you say so?_

_I think I'm caught in between_

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_And my eyes, they despise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Give up and let go_

_I'm just a boy with a dream_

_And you can take one look_

_As I fall in between_

_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

_I know, I know, I know_

_That there's a place for me somewhere out there_

_I know, I know, I know_

_That there's a place for me somewhere out there_

_Why don't you say so?_

_I think I'm caught in between_

_The nights and days fly by_

_When I'm lost on the streets_

_My eyes, they despise you for who I am_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Give up and let go_

_I'm just a boy with a dream_

_And you can take one look_

_As I fall in between_

_With my eyes just as wide as my mouth can be_

_Why don't you say so?_

_Why don't you say so?_

**Clink.**

My eyes widened and I stretched out my hand towards the people in front of me and forced them to crouch down avoiding a swarm of kunai, shuriken and senbon needles. I released my hold on them and lowered my headphones. Closing my eyes I sniffed the air for the enemies.

"West" I whispered and reached into my pouch for five shuriken. I threw them Westward causing the enemies to be struck by them and thrown to the gap between my ex teammates and I. The two enemies were dressed completely in black. Their hitai-ate stated they were from the village hidden in the stone.

One man. One woman.

I grinned my most sinister grin.

"Hello there. My name is Sakura and I have a question." I walked closer to them and grabbed the man by the collar slamming him against the trunk of a tree.

"Who sent you?!" I snarled at him.

"Like I would ever tell you." He said with a confident smile underneath his mask. I grinned murderously.

"Is that so?" I inquired with my grin still there. My free hand stretched out to the woman and I shocked her with electricity while lifting her in the air. She hissed in pain.

"Will you tell me now?" I said still grinning.

"Go to hell!" He spat defiantly. I kneed him in the groin causing him roll over in pain.

"You know. I am a very impatient person." I said raising the electricity dosage. The man's eyes widened as the woman screamed out in pain.

"I wonder how much she can take?" I asked him my murderous grin still not disappearing. I raised the electricity half a level causing her to scream even louder.

"Mitsuki!" The man called.

"Awe. You love her. Well if you'd like to continue to love her you'd better tell me who sent you." I said with disgust.

"Matsuru Aki!" He yelled. I grinned and stopped the electricity and threw Mitsuki towards the man who caught her.

Hatred.

I spun my head around looking at the trio in front me. Kakashi and Naruto were looking at me with hatred while Sasuke was impassive as usual. I smiled innocently.

"Thank you sir!" I called to the man as I walked ahead of my ex teammates and we continued on our way.

"That was too much Sakura." Kakashi lectured. I shrugged.

"Sakura! Even though they were our enemies doesn't mean you should treat someone else like that! It's! It's!"

"Inhuman? Well I've got some news for you. I'm. Not. Human. You got that?! Or do I have to repeat it again and again in order to get through your thick skull?!" I hissed at them.

"Still-" Kakashi said but was cut off.

"Still what?! 'As long as she doesn't get hurt'. That is what he was thinking. He didn't care what I did! As long as she didn't get hurt!" I snapped.

"You still didn't have to act like a..a!" Naruto wouldn't end his sentence.

"Go on! Say it!" I snarled. He stayed quiet ignoring my demand. "SAY IT!"

"A monster!" He yelled back. I spun on my heel and continued to walk ignoring anything they said using my headphones.

Walking on air by Kerli

There's a little creepy house

In a little creepy place

Little creepy town

In a little creepy world

Little creepy girl

With her little creepy face

Saying funny things that you have never heard

Do you know what it's all about

Are you brave enough to figure out

Know that you could set your world on fire

If you are strong enough to leave your doubts

Feel it

Breathe it

Believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try

Go fly

So high

And you'll be walking on air

You feel this

unless you kill me

Go on

And you're forgiven

I knew that

I could feel that

I feel like

I am walking on air

She has a little creepy cat

And a little creepy bat

Little rocking chair and an old blue hat

That little creepy girl

Oh she loves to sing

She has a little gift

An amazing thing

With her little funny eyes of hazel

With her little funny old blue hat

She will go and set the world on fire

No one ever thought she could do that

Feel it

Breathe it

Believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try

Go fly

So high

And you'll be walking on air

You feel this

Unless you kill me

Go on

And you're forgiven

I knew that

I could feel that

I feel like

I am walking on air

Flitter up

and Hover down

Be all around

Be all around

You know that I love you, go on

Feel it

Breathe it

Believe it

And you'll be walking on air

Go try

Go fly

So high

And you'll be walking on air

You feel this

Unless you kill this

Go on

And you're forgiven

I knew that

I could feel that

I feel like

I am walking on air

I am walking on air x3

I halted and turned towards them interrupting their little conversation.

"We camp here." I said the sun was going down already and they were at least four hours away from the grass country's border. I set down my bag and went for firewood with Sasuke while Kakashi and Naruto set up camp. I glanced at him.

"Why aren't you pissed at me too?" I asked. I felt nothing from him during the whole time they watched me get the information.

"Because I already understood why you did it." He answered simply while bending down to grab a large piece of wood. My eyes softened.

"This should be enough." I handed him all of the wood I collected, "There's a small river down there. I can hear it. I'll get the food for you guys."

"Aa" He said as he headed back to camp. I trudged through the thick forest and finally met the river. I breathed in and drew out my hands. Three medium sized fish came up. I snapped my fingers causing the fish to die instantly and painless. I headed back to camp but within only a few meters I could hear their voices.

"I can't believe she actually enjoyed hurting someone like that!" Naruto said throwing his hands in the air.

"She changed so very much. We should have never left. Maybe then she wouldn't have had to go through all that." Kakashi said. I was about to take another step and start yelling to defend myself until I heard Sasuke's voice.

"Kakashi. Naruto. You would have done the same thing as her and you know it. So what if she acted like that? It's just her. Instead of complaining to me shouldn't you be trying to accept her or change her back in order to gain back her trust?" Sasuke whispered knowing I was there.

"What about you? How come you're not mad or surprised or anything?" Naruto asked.

"I've seen many people as sinister as her. Some were even worse." Sasuke muttered. Using my speed I appeared on the side of the fire that wasn't being occupied.

"Here. Food." I said softly as I handed the fish to Kakashi adjusting my eyes so they weren't looking at him directly. I walked over to my bag and took out another bottle. Drinking it as I sat on my side of the fire.

I watched as Kakashi gutted the fish and put them on some twigs to cook.

"What about you? Can you eat human food for pleasure alone?" He asked me. I stared at the fire.

"No good. It makes me sick. I start throwing up." I said.

"Oh." Kakashi said awkwardly. I sighed.

"You people are boring me to tears." I said. Naruto smiled ear to ear while Kakashi smiled under his mask and Sasuke smirked.

Apparently they caught on to my I-forgive-you-for-saying-that-stuff.

Using my bag as a pillow laid down on my back gazing up at the stars and slowly began to fall asleep.


End file.
